Guntz
Guntz, also known as Gantz outside Japan and Europe, is a dog-like character from the ''Klonoa'' series who made his first appearance in Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament. He is a legendary bounty hunter with a very short temper, and he is somewhat aggressive and arrogant. Guntz is sometimes referred to as The Golden Killer, or the Golden Death. He uses a variety of guns and firearms to attack, and he often travels in a red hover-bike called Red Clan. Appearance Guntz is a teenager, being likely depicted around the ages of 16-18. He has a somewhat feminine appearance and has long black hair tied back into a ponytail, a tradition amongst warriors or royalty of Japan. He wears a grey outfit with a bullet belt around his waist, a red jacket, long-fitted gloves, black boots with red straps, and a pair of goggles. He has black fur with yellow markings, sapphire blue eyes, large ears, and a more mature look to his appearance than Klonoa. In the Legend of the Star Medal Official Strategy Guide, he was identified as a wolf. Personality Due to the nature of Guntz's childhood, he's allowed himself to become more of a loner. Thus, he doesn't interact with others very well. He becomes shy and awkward around females, but is mature and more cold towards males. But he's shown to be a very loyal friend, even if he prefers to keep others at a distance. He's also been known to have a very short temper. In Namco x Capcom and Klonoa Heroes alike, he is shown to swear and curse a lot, especially at Janga, his enemy. Other than that, he is generally viewed as 'very handsome'. Weapons Guntz's weapon of choice in particular are his twin handguns with trademark stars on the sides. In particular games he may advance to any sort of gun-related weapon (since his name is intended to be a pun on gun use,) and wear a bullet-proof jacket as well. Abilities and Techniques Shinigami (Death God) Fire Guntz jumps in the air and shoots his surroundings, burning everything around him. In, this is his special attack with a twist- he shoots at the volley ball so it will burn the opponents when it lands on their side. Klonoa Beach Volleyball is a sports spin-off from the Klonoa video game series released as a budget title in the last few years of the PlayStation's commercial lifespan. ... It also appears in Namco X Capcom, when he pulls it off he hops in the air and fires his handguns which now shoot laser spheres at the enemy, after a certain amount of level ups before falling back down to his bike he pulls out his father's rifle and fires it off against them too. This was the attack he used against Janga in Chapter 40 as part of his revenge. Shinigami (Death God) Rush Guntz pulls out his firearms and fires them rapidly whilst rushing an enemy. Biography Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament Guntz first appeared in as one of the participants in Garlen's tournament, with the intent of becoming the winner and proclaiming the prize money. During the tournament, he maintained a rivalry with Klonoa, and later in the finals, he shot Popka and kidnapped Lolo for Garlen, in order to get rid of the "weaklings". After he lost to Klonoa in the final round, he helped him with the intention of saving both from Garlen's tyranny. Once Garlen was beaten, Guntz followed his way, taking the prize money and giving the winner's trophy to Klonoa. Klonoa Beach Volleyball Guntz gets his first playable role in this game as Garlen's partner in the tournament, and he states that his motives are purely related to his work, although he has nothing against the competitors. If Guntz wins the tournament, Guntz will be leaving with the prize money, but Garlen holds him at gunpoint and insists he return it. After asking Garlen about 'the hunter with the poison claw s' (who turns out to be Janga in Klonoa Heroes), Guntz triggers a bomb in Nahatomb's palace, causing it to blow up and gives him a chance to escape. He rides off into the sunset, vowing revenge for his father who was killed by Janga. Klonoa Heroes In this game, Guntz faces off against Klonoa. After losing, he allowed Klonoa to join him in one of Guntz's attempts to earn money. Later, he meets Janga, the hunter who killed his father, Butz, and kidnapped his Mother, Roseiz. Janga shot Guntz with his father's old rifle and ran away, leaving the gun behind. Guntz managed to survive the attempt on his life due to the bullet striking his hero medal as opposed to his flesh. After waking up, he recovered his father's weapon and continued in his quest for revenge. In his pursuit for Janga, he literally ran into Klonoa again, who had teamed up with a bomb expert named Pango. Since all of their goals involve catching Janga, Guntz decided to team up with them for his own motives. Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol Guntz makes a reappearance in an unknown dream world after the dream energy contained by Noctis Sol was unleashed all at once by Tenebrae Hue. The hunter encounters Klonoa, Popka and Huepow in the dream world and has no memory of his friends, threatening them to leave his turf at gunpoint. It's later revealed that Klonoa and Popka have simply stepped in a vision known as "Guntzland". After explaining to Klonoa what he can actually do in Guntzland, Guntz then proceeds and got into a fight with Klonoa which ends after Guntz driving Klonoa out of his dream. Relationships In Klonoa: Dream Champ Tournament, Guntz is portrayed as being a loner and cares for no one but himself. However, in the ending of the same game and in Beach Volley, it is implied that Guntz does care about other people. Klonoa The two share a very physical and ruthless rivalry with each other. In Dream Champ Tournament, Guntz was known to taunt Klonoa indicating how weak and much of a "impudent brat" he is. This lead to Klonoa and Guntz being the final two in the dream champ tournament which Guntz loses in the end. Guntz aids Klonoa who is close to being turned into a gear by shooting the Ngapoko, leaving the rest up to him. Guntz has a rivalry with Klonoa in the beginning of LotSM, but slowly begins to open up to him and eventually ends up having a brotherly relationship with him, even saving Klonoa's life in the Moon. This relationship holds and grows even stronger in Namco x Capcom, first shown when Guntz expresses his concern in taking Klonoa along, telling him that "This time, the enemies are for real, and I'm not sure whether to take you along or not - it'll be dangerous". At the end of Namco x Capcom, the two seems to share an unbreakable bond. Janga Guntz has a severe hatred for Janga due to the cat killing his father, Butz. In Klonoa Beach Volleyball, Guntz mentions Janga in his ending, indicating he's looking for a hunter with the poison claws before leaving Garlen. In Klonoa Heroes when he finds Janga, Guntz acts more vicious and serious as he was willing to kill Janga as revenge for the cat murdering Butz. In Namco x Capcom, Janga and Guntz still have their hatred throughout the story leading to Janga and Joka being defeated by the Heroes. Butz Not much is known about Butz other than him being Guntz's father and a gun user much like Guntz. Guntz and Butz shared a father/son bond while Butz was still partners with Janga. Pango Guntz has taken a liking towards Pango in Klonoa Heroes, seeing him as a father figure. Beach Volleyball Stats Type: Power *'Attack:' 4/4 *'Block: '''1.5/4 *'Feint: '0.5/4 *'Receive: '0.5/4 *'Speed: '1/4 *'Diff: '''3.5/4 Other Appearances Guntz's fourth game appearance was in the crossover RPG game: Namco x Capcom as Klonoa's ally who is used in certain assaults such as multi assaults. *Guntz made a cameo in the Bravoman Webcomic, as Klonoa and Bravoman character Braveman discussed his American and Japanese name Music theme Gallery Guntz_03.gif|Designs of Guntz before his official design. Guntz Pre Design.png|Pre Design of Guntz Upz22233.jpg|Klonoa Beach Volleyball Guntz Klonoa Heroes Weapons.png|Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal guntzmugs.png|Sprites from Klonoa Heroes Gantz1.jpg|Namco x Capcom Guntz Namco x Capcom 10.png Guntz Namco x Capcom 11.png Guntz Klonoa 2 DCT.png|Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament Guntz Klonoa 2 DCT 2.png Guntz Klonoa 2 DCT 3.png Guntz Klonoa 2 DCT 4.png Guntz Klonoa 2 DCT 5.png Guntz Klonoa 2 DCT 6.png Guntz Klonoa 2 DCT 7.png Guntz Klonoa 2 DCT 8.png Guntz Klonoa 2 DCT 9.png Guntz Klonoa Heroes.png Guntz Klonoa Heroes 2.png Guntz Klonoa Heroes 3.png Guntz Klonoa Heroes 5.png Guntz Klonoa Heroes 6.png Guntz Klonoa Heroes 7.png Guntz Klonoa Heroes 8.png Guntz Namco x Capcom 12.png Guntz Namco x Capcom 2.png Guntz Namco x Capcom 7.png Guntz Namco x Capcom 8.png Guntz Namco x Capcom 9.png Guntz Keroro RPG.png|Keroro RPG Guntz Klonoa- Densetsu No Star Medal Artwork 2.jpg World-5 Illustration.jpg|Guntz facing off against Klonoa in the Dream Champ Tournament Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Klonoa Category:Characters Category:Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament Category:Klonoa Beach Volleyball Category:Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal Category:Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol Category:Bosses